Cloudstar
Art in table by PoisonVineIvy Meet Cloudstar Cloudstar is a broad, tall, snow colored she-cat that has faint brown splotches scattered across her pelt, and icy blue eyes. She has small scars just on the end of her tail from a fight with her grandmother, Otterstream, back in HollowClan before it had disbanded, though they are very hard to spot, as she likes to hide them from others. Cloudstar kept up with her leader status and her duties for taking care of BogClan for over 24 moons, but she and her clan moved to ChasmClan where they live in the underground cave system. She possesses seven out of her nine lives. History ---- Personality Positive traits: Brave - Confident - Approachable - Affectionate Negative traits: Stubborn - Depressed - Worrysome Likes/Dislikes Likes * All seasons * Swimming * Marshy Areas * Fish/Frogs * Peace between Clans Disikes *Blood *Violence *Traitors Relations |-| Bloodline = Otterstream (Mother) - "My feelings on my mother are not as complicated as the feelings on my father. While I know she's hungry for power and vengeance, I know she does it all for her kin. Even when I fell in love with the cat that she told me to torture, she still loved me for who I am. I thank her for her support and love. I couldn't ask for a better mother." Badgerstrike (Father) - My father is... Something I have complicated feelings on. Sure, I love him because he's my father, but I don't think I can stand him either. He harms me, prevents me from even seeing my younger siblings, and generally hates me, and I don't think I can ever forgive him for the mental and physical scars he has left on me. He doesn't accept me for who I want to be, and that's something that he either needs to fix his attitude on for the sake of our family, or I am leaving forever." Thornheart (Brother) - "I know he acts like he hates me in front of Badgerstrike for the sake of keeping our father happy, and I don't blame him. I know he cares for me and my life, and I thank him for being there for me when I'm feeling down. Thank you, brother." Duskshadow (Brother) - "Duskshadow is almost like Ashbreeze, but I know he cares for me. He was there when I suffered at the claws of my father, and he's there to council me when I feel troubled. I couldn't ask for two better brothers.." Ashbreeze (Sister) - "I generally have no opinion on Ashbreeze.. She's never around and is always off doing her own thing or she's lost in thought. I'm not very close with her, to be honest.. She doesn't even know about my future kits." Vulturekit (Sister) - "Since I only just met her recently when she was born, she's been a rather bouncy kit. She's been growing on me, and while her appearance resembles my mother, her attitude it too much like her father's.. I hope she isn't as ruthless as he is when she grows older." Skunkkit (Brother) - "The spitting image of our father. I hope he doesn't suffer the same fate of being stuck with Badgerstrike's attitude." Rainkit (Half-sister) - " Finchkit (Half-brother) - " Brookwind (Half-brother) - " Cloudstar (Half-niece) - " Scrapbook Cloudstar.png|By PoisonVineIvy IvyCloud.png|By PoisonVineIvy Cloud Fullbody.png|By PoisonVineIvy Cloudstar Headshot.png|By PoisonVineIvy Both Blood And Stars.png|By PoisonVineIvy The Balance of Who You Are.png|By PoisonVineIvy Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:ChasmClan Cats Category:Main Characters